Prologue: Class of Two Hero's
by RhinoZard
Summary: Yusei has been acting as a guardian for Neo Domino but when a new force comes know as the Supreme King, this event makes two forces joins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh itself.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**The Biker, the King and the Witch**

**_This story will include both Yugioh GX and 5Ds characters. The story will be AU and most of it will be made up, there may be a couple of my own characters during the story as well. The GX characters will come into it steadily but will have a bigger roll in the future. I know the ages are a little different but some people i just don't believe their age in the T.V series like Syrus._**

**_I have made it 6 years after YuGiOh Gx just to add that in._**

**_Yusei age 20_**

**_Jaden age 20_**

**_Alexis age 19_**

**_Akiza age 17_**

**_Syrus age 16_**

**_Zane age 24_**

**_Atticus age 23_**

**_Jack age 22_**

**_Crow age 20_**

**_Luna and Leo age 12_**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Memory's' _**

**_And now onto the story-_**

_'I miss you guys, cannot wait to see you again'_

This was the thoughts of a certain young lady who was currently standing outside of a airport station, she was in a crimson skirt that came down to her knees, she had crimson hair that flowed down all of her back. She must if been round 5'5 in height with one of the most slender bodies you could come across. The girl began to shiver as it was turning night, she had arrived about 10 minutes ago and now was waiting for someone. Many men had offered to give her a ride but she refused. When a black limo pulled up in front of her she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles in the world as she hopped in.

"Why hello dear," greeted a lady who for her age of 40 still looked quite good. "Hi mum, its been to long hasn't it," The lady just nodded at the girls statement and smiled. "I'm glad your back home with all of us," The women spoke up. The younger women just smiled and nodded "Same her mum," this girl looked to be the happiest in the world at the moment. This just caused the older women to be more happen.

"Mum, does dad still have... you know the habit ?" The older women looked confused but then giggled and nodded causing the young lady to pout and slid down in her seat. "Akiza, dear, you have to understand what he is trying to do for you," thats right ladies and gentleman this is the family of the black rose, the once feared monster of Neo Domino city.

You see Akiza once was never her cheerful self, she used to be bullied for being a 'freak' as people would say, not because people didn't like her but because what she could do in a duel. Her damage wasn't a game but real, and life threatening, if you got got hit head on.

Fortunately her family was on the rich side of life and managed to pay for treatment, and that had been where she was, away in another country, England to be persist to get treated. People believed she was cured and safe to be around but one thing they did not know was Psychics isn't a power to mess with.

"I know mum, but trying to find me a husband is soooo fucking annoying, i'm still only seventeen, and yet he believes he has to find me a million pound man to give me his money," The older women sighed and just put a firm hand on her daughters shoulder before speaking, "He is your father Akiza, if you like it or not, but don't argue tonight, please," Akiza just nodded a little pissed that her father was still annoying.

The truth was Akiza didn't want a rich snob who could buy his way out of anything, but she liked the protective and actually caring man, the ones who would make her laugh and smile. She had heard stories of the bike gangs and the fun it was to be in one but didn't know how to drive a bike in the first place. Akiza was a little lost in her day dream that she noticed the intimate danger that was coming her way.

'BANG'

A car had just smashed into their limo forcing it off the road. A loud screech followed it as many cars behind stopped in seconds. Akiza was scared for her life as the car that hit her opened to reveal a group of four men, all was covered in hoddies and coats as they walked over to the limo.

That was the only bad thing about being a daughter of rich business man, you was a target by gangs. Akiza crawled out with her mum and stood up walking back away from the gang, not knowing what to do they continued to back up before they reached the edge of the road, there was no where to run or turn to.

Akiza was now physical shaking as she drew her duel disk ready to protect herself. The men all laughed at this action.

Out of no where came another loud screech as a red bike pulled up in front of the Akiza and the in-between the gang. "No way, its him, fuck," one of the gang said as he backed up. "This isn't worth it man, i'm out of here," the next one ran after the first leaving two shaking.

"I suggest you leave before i get a little duel going," that was all was needed for the last two to run for the hills. Akiza couldn't help but stare at her hero. He gave a quick glance at Akiza and her mother before allowing them to see his mark on his cheek as he started revving his bike up and creating a 360 and shooting off after the four men.

Akiza was just stunned, she didn't know who he was or why he saved her, all she knew was she needed to meet him again. Akiza smiled as the police turned up. They was questioned before being taken home by a guard. Normally she would be greeted by a worried father but as soon he heard the news he went to work to see the latest details on the attack.

Akiza just walked up to her untouched room since she was away and face palmed on her bed.

Akiza couldn't help but think about a certain someone her hero, guardian, love interest... wait what ?! Akiza had to think of something else so she decided to turn on the tv. Only to get a picture of her saviour.

"Earlier today, the daughter and wife of Mr Izayoi the governor of the satellite got attack and nearly taken by a gang, luckily for them once again the hero of Neo Domino struck, he chased down the gang and turned them in, his name still not known as of yet, but we will be looking into this masked hero," With that Akiza just smiled. _'Domino has changed a bit know hasn't it'_

_..._

Akiza was in her room when she heard the door bell go, ever since the accident she pretty much didn't move from her room. Akiza's mum believes she is traumatised but thats the thing, Akiza wasn't, how could she, Akiza finally met someone who for one thing cares about the whole Neo Domino, second, he is a biker and not just any biker but a hero. Her day just couldn't get any better, until her dad walked into her room.

"DAD!" Akiza screamed the house down and jumped into a welcoming pair of arms. Akiza's dad stood a good foot taller then Akiza with a reseeding hair line which somehow kept its natural colour which was a dirty brown. He had a grey suit on with a black scarf around his neck, he had black leather shoes on as well. He was what some people would say is a perfect picture of a gentlemen, but most just looked at him as a snob who liked to be a rich bustard.

"Oh my lovely daughter, are you ok ?" Mr Izayoi asked sincerely as he held her in a bone crashing grip. Akiza just nodded into his chest and pulled back look at her old man in his eyes. "Now I am dad, but I need some answers?" Akiza shifted her feet after asking that, for some reason if you was in the same room of Mr Izayoi you instantly stated to shake. He had that dominate power not just over his family but the city as well, or so he thought. "NOW why would you want to ask a question my darling ?" Akiza just looked up towards her dad and sighed before speaking. "Who was the man who saved us ?" Akiza asked her dad with full force wanting an answer. Mr Izayoi just looked confused, but still replied after a couple of seconds, "Now why would I know, Akiza," Mr Izayoi took a step forwards as he asked her a question back. "Well you do have authority over the city, so you could know who this masked rider is," Akiza didn't get an answer straight away due to two things. One was that she did have a point, surly her dad would know if there was a man on a duel runner going around the city. And second was well Akiza didn't know, neither did Mrs Izayoi, it was like he actually was hiding something.

"Akiza," he just sighed before continuing, "You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to," with that he just left a confused Akiza in the room. This got to Akiza, there was something he was hiding and she wanted to know the details.

...

Meanwhile in a garage on the corner of a street was a young man, he was currently working on a red duel runner, he was slender in build but what he did have on him was muscle, he had a wrench in one had as he slid under the duel runner. As he was hard at work the back door to his garage opened, a red headed boy walked in, he had yellow markings on his face that showed quite clearly. He walked quietly over to the man under and kicked the foot of the man.

"...Crow..." was all you heard from the one under the bike as he continued to work of his runner. "Yo Yusei, see T.V looks like you have made another drop in on the beautiful ones in danger," Crow sniggered as he spoke, yet he got no reply from Yusei. The door opened again yet this time a tall man walked in with bleach blonde hair, he had a white trench coat on. "Yusei get your butt out from under that and to the door," that was Jack Atlas for you, never cared about being soft or polite, just direct, thats all he knows. The only thing that makes Jack Atlas mad more then he normally is, is when you don't reply to him, which is what Yusei done.

"Yusei... YUSEI... YUSEI !" was all was said before Yusei got pulled out from under the runner. "There is some at the door for you!" Jack continued to shout at Yusei who just got a shrug for a reply. "Ok man, no need to shout," Yusei replied in a calm manner.

Yusei walked to the door slowly and carefully, ever since he was some sort of hero he was always cautious when people came knocking at his place. Yusei slowly reopened the door to get a bone crunching hug from none other than Martha. He could hardly breath when he felt two smaller bodies rap themselves around his legs. He managed to look down to see to balls of blue and green hair which of course belonged to his two youngest friends Leo and Luna, even though they was more like his children.

"Yusei Fudo you have a lot of explaining to do mister" Martha said in a demanding voice, causing the boy in question shiver. You see Yusei has enough strength to argue and ignore anyone, even Jack but Martha was a no go. "Yeah Yusei, if you die who will buy me sweets !" Leo shouted on his right leg causing Yusei to chuckle "Nice that you got your priority right Leo," Luna stated with a huff.

"You might as well come in guys, Jack and Crow basically live here," Jack just shrugs when Crow smiles and nods. "Thanks Yusei," Martha smiles and walks in after letting go of Yusei. "Yeah Yusei, cheers," Leo smiled and put his hand up waiting for a hi five which he received from Yusei. "Thank you," Luna smiles and walks in.

"So whats the pleasure of being interrupted ?" Yusei asked a bit sarcastically. Martha just sighed and began to speak, "Look, Yusei... you got to stop playing hero," Yusei looked confused at Martha then at Jack who nodded in agreement. "Why," Yusei asked in confusion. This time Luna spoke up, "Because you are going to get hurt," Luna said with a shiver, just thinking of Yusei hurt was enough. "Luna, i'm ok know aren't i ?" Leo for once sounded depressed when he spoke next. "Yeah but what if you aren't one day ?" "We all couldn't live with that," Martha added after Leo. "I could, but you are signer so i guess i need you," Jack added little while after in his normal arrogant tone. All he got was a chuckle from Yusei but a couple of death stares from the others. "And Yusei, Leo and Luna need you man, i can't take care of both pest on my own," Crow laughed after speaking.

Yusei took a deep breath before speaking, he looked down to the ground and then back up into their eyes. "Guys... thank you, but... i can't stop it now," Martha goes to talk but was cut off by Yusei. "Martha, you are like a mum to me, you are the one who told me this word needs a symbol to look up to, a wall to lean on when in trouble, a figure to follow," Yusei sighed and looked down to the ground then stood up from his seat and over to his runner. "If it wasn't for you i wouldn't be alive, and thats the thing, it made me think, am i meant to be on this earth... i came to the conclusion that i shouldn't," everyone gasped but no one dared to speak up. "Thats when it hit me, i'm still here for a reason, that reason is for protection, i was marked as a signer to protect the earth, and thats what i'm going to do, if its the last thing i do," Yusei put his helmet on, and sat on his bike, loaded his deck and started the runner up. He looked at each and everyone in the eyes and smiled. "I love you guys," and with that he was off, out the garage and onto the street. He was half way down the street when a black and gold runner and a pure white one turned up next to him. Yusei went to reject for Jack's and Crow's help but was beaten to speaking first. "Well then, you don't have to do it alone now do you," Crow smiled and nodded to Yusei, then it was Jack's turn. "your not the only signer Yusei," Jack smiled and put his thumb up. Yusei just smiled and nodded at the two. "Thanks guys... now lets save this earth !" With that they all revved up their runner and sped of down the road while being watched by Martha and the twins._ 'I brought you up well Yusei, now save the earth'_

Yusei lead the three of them along the road down to the slum part of town, yet none of them knew that they was currently being watched. "That's it Yusei, round more up to protect the city, you are going to need it," A flash of gold appeared where the eyes would be in the shadow of this man.

...

It was the next day and Akiza was walking down the street, she was in her normal school cloths as she was going back to school after a long time away. The closer she got to the school she ran into a old friend. "Aki, its been to long," A tall women with dirty blonde hair walked up beside Akiza smiled as she started to walk at her pace, she was in a complete white uniform with blue edges along her coat, her hair was into a long ponytail and hanged down to her lower back. "Oh hey Sherry, it has been far to long hasn't it," Akiza smiled and hugged her friend, they was apart from each other due to their age being a little different but for some reason Sherry always stuck up for Akiza and that just moulded them together. They both went to Neo Domino High, Sherry was in her last year at the school but Akiza still had a way to go.

Akiza walked and caught up on the public news as they closed in on the school. But one thing caught both of their eyes. A red runner pulled up carrying two kids with blue hair. Akiza for some reason just recognised the runner and had to walk over to this stranger, Sherry just followed. As they got closer they over heard the conversation they was having, "Yusei, will you pick us up tonight ?" Luna asked as she hugged Yusei. "Sorry Luna but Crow will have to pick you two rascals up, got to work," She pouted but nodded but soon sighed at Leo's reaction. "YES, joy ride time!" that was the difference of Crow and Yusei. Yusei only drove dangerously in a duel, yet Crow for some reason had a death risk.

As Leo and Luna walked into school Akiza had to speak up. "Excuse me but may i ask for your name ?" Yusei turned his head and smiled under the visor of his helmet, "Sure, its Yusei," Yusei answered as he took of his helmet showing the girls his face. They both stared at on point on his face and that was his mark that Sector Security marked him with. "OH don't worry, just a little crime, nothing serious," Sherry just frowned but Akiza just relaxed. "Regret doing, just a 'little' crime now ?" Sherry asked. "Well no, done it to keep me and my friends alive..." You could tell the hurt on his face when he said that. "Just, wish it was different," with that he got onto his bike and revved it up. "What are your names ?" Yusei asked before he sped off. "Akiza and thats my friend Sherry," Yusei nodded and waved goodbye before he was half way down the street.

Akiza and Sherry walked the last couple of minutes to the school together in silence.

It was half twelve when Yusei managed to get away from his rubbish man duty and back to his garage, the first thing he done was jump into bed, last night he was up for hours with Crow and Jack clearing the slums of criminals. He must of had ten duels before the others just turned them selves in, but what got him thinking at the moment was when it was after his last duel around three in the morning when he met a shadowy figure.

_**FlashBack:**_

**_'Now that you are done with you il tell the rest to go and surrender,' Yusei's opponent nodded and ran off. Yusei was about to go and meet Jack and Crow when he sensed a presence that was not normal. 'Who's there ?!' Yusei shouted into the shadows. All he heard was a clap, it was dark and misty when a figure appeared from the smoke. 'Well, at last we meet, Yusei' Yusei was taken back by the fact this figure knew his name. 'How do you know me, why do you know me ?' Yusei asked as he stepped forward, 'I'm SK and i would like to give you a warning, a man called Jupiter will put this city in danger, you will need to unite the signers including the Black Rose Witch to protect the city from him,' With that SK began to walk off before being stopped by Yusei speaking up. 'Wait, who is the Black Rose Witch and what does SK stand for ?' _**

**SK_ looked back at Yusei before smiling, 'you have met the Witch already, and lets just say SK stands for... Supreme King,'_**

**_Before Yusei called speak up again a black shroud appeared around the Supreme King and the next thing he knew was that Yusei was just looking into a empty space. 'Hey Yusei... you ok... you look like you have seen a ghost ?' Crow asked as he tapped Yusei on the shoulder. Jack just kept looking back from Yusei and where he was looking. _**

**_'We are in danger, great danger,'_**

**_End of FlashBack:_**

Yusei was lying in bed remembering the moment, for some reason he had to believe him even how much he sounded crazy, it just sounded reasonable at the same time. He kept going through a list of people he had met to seek out the 'Witch' but couldn't put his finger on it. In that moment he jumped up and onto the laptop in his room. He instantly looked up Supreme King, or royalty known as the Supreme King until he came across an article titled 'Duel Academy Shut down' He read up on the article until he nearly fell out his seat. 'Students gone missing, building damaged, teachers dead, and no evidence are left to suggest what happened. The only eye witness was a young girl called Alexis who claims she saw the 'Supreme King', after test on a lie detector and mental test all things seem to check out,' 'could it be there was a king ?' and why was he only student missing was the one and only Jaden Yuki ?'

Yusei nearly jumped out of his seat, for some reason Jaden Yuki looked familiar, as if he met him before.

Yusei stood up and looked out the window as thoughts ran through his head.

'The Supreme King... a Witch... and me, what ever is going to happen to this city, to the earth, it isn't going to be good, but all i can do is be ready for it!'

There was two figures standing on top of a roof looking down on Yusei. One was in black armor with gauntlets and all, he had gold eyes and a black cap hanging from his armor. Next to him was another figure standing a little taller in a white and blue jacket and jeans, he had dark blue hair and grey eyes, he had a strained look to him as he had a duel disk strapped to his arm. "You think he is ready Jaden ?" the taller of the two asked. "He has to be Zane, or we will all be in peril," Zane sighed and looked up into the sky. "I miss Syrus, Jaden," The armored man looked at his friend and nodded. "I miss all of them Zane, especially her,"

'... Alexis...'

**Please Notify me with any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh itself.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**In the Shadows**

A tall dark figure was walking down the road, the street lamps was sining bright showing the whole street in all its glory. Even if it is a dump, full of what appeared to be rubbish. "Jay, you going to meet him again ?" The second man asked as he walked next to the short figure. "Yes, i might as well, he will need more information," Zane looked at Jaden and smirked. He looked in front then back at Jaden, "Jay, i understand you need me, but could i go and see Syrus later... today?" Jaden looked at Zane and smiled before nodding, "Of course man, why would i stop you from doing that ?" Zane looked down then back at Jaden as he stopped walking catching the attention of Jaden. "Because, i might stay with him for a while," Jaden looked confused as he looked at his friend. "So ?" Zane put a hand on his mates shoulder before looking him in the eyes. "You are alone Jaden, you don't see it but you are, you haven't been yourself when you ran off that day after Yubel,"

Jaden sighed and continued walking off leaving his friend, before he was out of hearing rang he looked back and smiled. "Zane, i'm not who you should look out for, its Syrus, he needs a brother, you are all he has," Zane looked a little before catching Jaden up and tapping him on the arm. "You was he's brother not me," Jaden smiled and put his own hand on the shoulder of his friend, "Blood will always beat friendship Zane, now go, the last flight to america is in about 3 hours," (Yes I believe he and his family is now in America)

Zane nodded and walked off after shaking Jaden hand. As Zane was out of view Jaden fell to the floor, he would never admit it but lately he had been through hell and back, he left is friends, his family, his life just so he can find a better earth.

...

Yusei was currently in his garage asleep, he had been in this state for about a day and half, he nether left and would always turn people away. He thanked Crow and Jack to continue being a guardian angel over the city but he no longer took part in it, there was to much on his plate.

The back door to his garage opened to revival two kids with blue and green hair, thy silently walked in other to Yusei's bed where he lied, in a matter of seconds both of the bodies of Leo and Luna was on top of Yusei. There was a loud bang and groan as Leo and Luna was flung off of Yusei. He stood up from his bed and looked at the younger children in a frown. He didn't look happy with the latest developments as he quickly showed the door to Leo and Luna.

"Yusei i understand you are worked up, but we need help," Leo pouted, Luna just tugged on he's arm to get the attention of her brother. "Leo come on, we need to leave Yusei alone," Leo broke free of he's sisters tight hold and jumped on Yusei, who was taken back making him land on on his butt. "Oh come on, Leo i can't help," Luna pulled Leo back who moaned again. "Yes you can, you are..." Yusei stood up towering over the twins and had a look of anger, wait Yusei was angry was he ? "Look you two, i don't want to sound rude but get the fuck out," the twins looked stunned, they had never heard Yusei swear and this was new, very new, he was angry... at them. They turned and begun to walk out, as they left they heard the garage get turned over as Yusei pretty much threw the gear around like a doll.

As Yusei was about to throw his duel runner across the room he was stopped by a firm hand, and then another on his other shoulder, as he went to turn another pair of hands wrapped around his legs. "NO!" Jack, Crow and the twins said in unison. Yusei looked pissed but calmed down quickly as he sat down, "Yusei, you said there is a lot on your plate but don't worry, we are here for you," Yusei was about to speak up after Jack spoke but was stopped as a new figure appeared at the door, but it was not a welcomed guest, it was the Supreme King. "Yusei Fudo, come, we need to talk," it was cold all of the sudden and well pretty much frightening, "And why should we talk to you ?" Jack walked forward and took a protective stance, "So you are the Supreme stupid King, just gonna tell you, you're never getting Yusei," The Supreme King just watched Jack talk and then walked past him. Jack didn't like that, he grabbed hold of his shoulder and went to pull him back, yet the King didn't move, but what did happen was a black force lunched Jack across the room.

Yusei stepped forward after that as he picked up he's duel deck, "Ok we'll talk, but only if you duel me first," the King stood their and smiled , "About time, i love a duel," Yusei looked almost scared at this.

As they walked out to the street the people who walked by stopped to watch, after all Yusei was duelling.

As the duel was about to start Akiza walked around the corner, and she looked scared as soon as she saw what was happening. Her mark burned on her arm as well as Yusei's, Jack's and luna's, they all glowed a most fantastic red. "So we have all 5 signers in one area, interesting," Yusei raised an eye brow as he looked round "There is only 4 my friend," After Yusei had pointed that out the King raised his arm allowing it to face Yusei, as soon as it was eye level the arm glowed a dark red, almost black. "Arr but Yusei, i'm a signer,"

"What!" Yusei wanted to shout out but was beaten to it by someone else, but it wasn't any of he's friends but a girl, a most recognisable girl, she was in the same uniform of Akiza but slightly taller. "Jaden stop this now !" Alexis shouted out making Jaden nearly drop his duel disk. But before he could he was pushed to the ground by none other then Zane. Jaden turned to look at him in hatred but was beaten to any words. "If you want a duel Jaden, then i'm right here," Jaden smiled. "Your on Zane," Jaden jumped to his feet in a flash and was preparing he's duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

"I get the first move, i draw, first il play Cyber Dragon in attack mode (2100 ATT), you see..." Zane was about to finish but was beaten to it by Jaden. "I know, if i have no monsters on my field you can summon it straight away," Zane nodded. "Right, so now i lay two face downs and end my turn," Jaden smiled as he drew. "And so the massacre begins, i play Elemental Hero Sparkman, i then play Polymerisation to fuse Sparkman and Wildheart to create Elemental Hero Wild Thunder Warrior. (2500 ATT)," The monster resembled Wild Heart but he had gold chest plate with a matching shoulder plates which both had thunder shaped bolts sicking out. Its legs and Arms was still free as they was a tanned colour, its head was in cased in a blue sphere with gold trims. "I then play my spell card Two Faced, this allows me to summon the other variant of a hero to the field and i select Elemental Wild Thunder Warrior, so come fourth Evil Hero Striking Warrior (2000 ATT) This monster is the same looking as the last but due to bing dark variant it was red and black in stead of blue and gold. I now use Thunder Warriors ability which cuts your monsters attack points in half, (1050 ATT) So now Thunder Warrior attack Cyber Dragon," Zane smiled at this. "Still over your game Jaden, i play my..." again before finishing his sentence his trap card was destroyed. "Again Zane, i have changed, my game, Striking Warrior destroys your trap and then deals 500 direct damage,"

Zane glowed red but didn't flinch as his life points dropped.

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 3500

Soon after Jaden's first attack made contact sending Cyber Dragon in pieces. Again Zane didn't flinch as his life points dropped again.

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 2050

Jaden smiled as he placed two face downs and went to end his turn but was stopped by Zane as he spoke up. "Because you are ending your turn i play Rebirth, this allows me to bring back a monster but with all it's counter parts so come fourth my three Cyber Dragons !" Zane shouted as he raised his hand in the air, many people cheered along as he monsters was facing Jaden down. "Now it's my turn i draw, and now i activate my own polymerisation, now come to the battle my all powerful Cyber End Dragon (4000 ATT)," Jaden smiled and nodded he's approval "Just like old time isn't it Zane ?" Zane nodded and smiled back. "Yep, because i'm gonna win again, Cyber End Dragon attack his Striking Warrior with Super Strident Blaze !" Jaden smiled and as he activated his trap card."You see Zane it isn't like how you remember it, because i play Power Drain, this allows me to destroy the attacking monster but not before adding the monsters points to my life points,"

Jaden: 8000

Zane: 2050

Zane sneered at that as he looked at his cards, "Fine i play Return of the Fallen, this allows me to bring back on card from the monster you just destroyed so come back Cyber Dragon (2100 ATT) but he won't be staying for long because i trade him in for Laser Dragon (2400 ATT),"

"Now destroy his E-Hero Thunder Warrior, with precision shot, i can do this due to it's special ability, which allows me to destroy one monster a turn as long as it has the same attack or more," A flash of blue was sent towards Jaden's monster sending it into shards of nothing. Jaden didn't move but only chuckled, "Is that the best you got, man i'm not impressed, oh well, times up," Jaded drew his card as he activated his next trap card. "Now this little card called fusion reverse allows me to re summon a fusion monster as long as it didn't get destroyed last turn and i pay 4000 life points" Zane chuckled at this as he looked into Jaden's eyes, which was unbelievably gold like. "Sorry to say this but your monster was destroyed last turn," Jaden didn't react as he only nodded. "True, but i'm not going for my monster, i'm going for Cyber End Dragon!" as Jaden shouted the crowd backed away in fear as the metallic dragon once again rose into battle. (4000 ATT) Zane stepped back in fear at this as he was never on the receiving end of this power.

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 2050

"I now activate my monsters effect which cuts your monsters points in half, go Striking Warrior !" Zane shook his head as he activated his trap, "Oh no you don't i activate Merlins Wish, this negates your ability and deals 500 points of damage," Jaden was hit by a red x as it slammed him into the wall behind him. "Good for you Zane you got me, but i still have Cyber End Dragon,"

Jaden: 3500

Zane: 2050

"Now attack with Super Strident Blaze !" Zane's eyes grew in fear as the flash of blue smashed into his only defence, the Laser Dragon didn't stand a chance.

Jaden: 3500

Zane: 150

Zane was on his knees now as he was pretty much burned to a crisp, he was smoking as he rose form the ground to face Jaden."I'm not done yet Jaden, and i never will be until the real you comes back," Jaden chuckled, "You have been travailing with me for over 6 years and now you are going to stop me, please, i seen the weakness in you Zane, about your brother and friends, you are only half the duellist you used to be," Zane was mentally shaken by the coldness of Jaden's voice."True, but you are only half the man you used to be, where did that care free duelling loving sprit go ?" Jaden looked down to his feet and then back up. "It went when i learned the Planet doesn't need friends, it needs hero's," Zane nodded in agreement as he nothing to answer that with. "But then, how are you supposed to live ?" Yusei asked in a sad tone, Jaden looked at him and shrugged. "You don't but the people you save do, and if that is what i have to give for them to be save then i will," Zane and Yusei both nodded in agreement. Akiza was looking intently at Yusei seeing a inspired version of him, as Alexis was looking at the depressed Jaden, Alexis sighed as a single tear fell down her cheek. 'Oh Jaden'

"My draw !" Zane announced after a minute silence. "And I play Reverse Time, this brings back monster on my side of the field that you destroyed last turn, so come back Cyber Laser Dragon (2100) Now once again i activate he's ability so say bye bye to Cyber End Dragon Jaden," In a flash the metal monstrosity was obliterated. But to every ones shock Jaden smiled, "Unlucky Zane but when i play Fusion Reverse on a monster another effect is put on that monster, when it is destroyed the attacking monster is also destroyed and forces you to end your turn," Zane eye widened in shock, he lost, and it wasn't even a challenge for Jaden.

"Now then," as Jaden drew his card he instantly put it in his hand as he used the other to signal for an attack. Striking Warrior, destroy him !" In a flash and it was other Zane was one the floor in a hurtful crouch position, he had his card flown around him as he was out for the count. Jaden walked over collected his cards as he neatly placed them back in his duel disk."Well played Zane, but now i'm on my own, no more holding me back... or you," as he went to walk off Yusei walked in front of him. "Hey Signer, where is my duel ?" Yusei had a look of pure excitement on his face, he was ready for anything. Akiza and Alexis looked at Yusei and smiled. 'Jaden you better watch it'

Jaden nodded as he heard Yubel, 'of course Yubel, always am,'

Yusei was about to prepare for a normal match but was stunned when a black cloud appeared then disappeared before you could say Dark Magician Girl, but it left a duel runner, it was slick black with a silver skull in printed in the front, the exhaust where bones in a spiral as his seat looked to be a huge boney hand, it was a picture out of ghost rider except the flames was replaced by a cold and dark fog.

Yusei stood stunned but happy, "Up for a Turbo Duel ?" Jaden asked as the people soon cheered for one. "Any time any place," Yusei conformed as every one nodded.

Jaden mounted his Duel Runner with out effort as if he had been doing this his whole life, Yusei done the same and soon they was both revving heir engines as they slowly made it to the Duelling motor ways. Jack and Crow being their normal nosy selfs tagged along as the others was watching on the TV screen.

"So this is going to be interesting," asked Akiza as she walked up along side Luna and Leo, they only gave a shrug for a response, Luna looked in pain to do much else and Leo was transfixed on the duel. But then again a lot of people was, there was a crowd now a quite a big one, i mean Yusei sort of hero in the satellite and a mysterious man named the Supreme King has just gotta be exciting.

As the three watched the preparations Alexis was walking up to them, she moved here after some time back home, she was now training to be a teacher in Neo Domino High and scoring pretty high marks, there was no stopping her becoming a teacher, except one man, 'Jaden' Alexis would follow him any where, even when it meant danger or death, she just couldn't stop herself. One reason is simple, he needs help and she was his friend last time Alexis checked and two is well, she loved him.

"Hey, your Akiza aren't you ?" Alexis stated more then asked as she leaned on the railings, Akiza turned her head and looked a little coldly at Alexis but then replaced it with a smile and a nod. "Yes, i am, may i ask who you are ?" Alexis smiled as she turned back to the duel. "I'm Alexis, we go the same school, but i think i'm in an older year," Akiza looked confused for second, even an older year she would of met at least once. "Oh, well i should at least see you in the corridors," Akiza pointed out. But didn't get a reply as the duel started with a huge cheer of fans.

Both Duel Runners was at full pace as they crossed the distance to the first corner, Yusei was first round followed closely by Jaden. "I make the first move, i draw, first i'll summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence mode, i then lay down two face downs and end my turn.

"Fine my draw," as that was said the speed counters went up. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field, (800 DEF)thanks to him being out alone i can draw two cards," as he said the effect he already had two new cards in his hand, sadly for Yusei he smiled. "I now lay down three face downs and end my turn,"

"I'm up, my draw," Yusei looked at what he had and didn't know what to do, all he could do was his best. 'He has to have good cards under them face downs or he wouldn't of smiled, guess i'm gonna have to find out' "I play Speed Warrior in attack mode, (900 ATT) but you see it doubles it attack on the turn it was summoned (1800) so attack his Bubbleman, Swiftness Slash," Jaden smiled and activated his face down "This is called Sharing is Caring, when you declare an attack i take the damage not my monster," Speed Warrior changed his aim to Jaden as it made a direct attack in Jaden's stomach making the bike to wobble a bit.

Jaden: 3200

Yusei: 4000

"Fine by me, you saved your with life points," Jaden chuckled, "Yes and now you will feel the pain, activate the spell card, An Eye for An Eye, this allows me to deal the same damage back to you as long as a sacrifice a monster so bye bye bubbleman," As Bubbleman disappeared Yusei was hit by a red beam, he was sent spinning but managed to remain control only to hear Jaden's ext move. "I now play the card Play Back, this allows what jus happened to happen again," with that said Yusei was again hit by a red beam, this time not sending him out in a spin but just a wobble.

Jaden 3200

Yusei 2400

"Well played Jaden, now i lay down one face down and end my turn," 'I have three face downs and two monsters and he has nothing, he hasn't got a chance,"

"Good my draw, as i have got 4 Speed Counters i will play the Speed Spell Rapid Assault, this allows me to draw three cards as long as i place one in the graveyard," he smiled as he placed a monster in the grave. "I now play Avain in attack mode (1000 ATT) but i'm not done, due to the effect of Necroshade in the grave i can summon a level 5 or higher monster straight from my hand, and Bladedge should do the trick," (2600 ATT) "I now activate Polymerisation, to join my Avain and Bladedge to create Angel Knight in attack mode, (2800 ATT) Yusei looked shocked, 'This is gonna hurt if it hits,'

"I play the trap card Lock and Chain, this stops you from attacking this turn," Jaden smiles at this and shrugs. "Lucky i have a ability, you see if i cut my monsters points in half i can attack you directly,"

Back up in the crowd Akiza was pulling out her hair. "How comes he has a plan, and why does he have a powerful deck," Akiza asked no one in particular but was answer Zane as he walked up next to Alexis and Akiza. "His cards are made not win but destroy, they are made so he can deal at least some damage a turn and thats what gives him the game, constant assault making the opponent faultier," Alexis nodded but then asked a question only Zane could answer. "Why has he changed ?" Zane looked down to his feet and shrugged, "Life, wasn't that good after he left Alexis, especially for him," Alexis looked saddened by this, did something happen to make the more evil side of Jaden come out.

Yusei was slashed by the Knight as he was sent shaking down the track.'Man if i don't act, i'm done for,'

Jaden: 3200

Yusei: 1000

The Speed Counters once again went up as Yusei was losing behind, 'If i'm gonna win this duel, i need to act fast,' "I play Junk Synchron (1300 ATT) but he wont be staying her for long because i tune, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Junk Synchron to bring out the big guns," the monsters separated in to white orbs giving way to a beast of a warrior. "Come on out Nitro Warrior !" (2800 ATT) "Now I activate Nitro Boast, this gives a tuner monster a 500 more attack, but wait due to it being a spell card, Nitro Warrior will gain another 1000," (4300 ATT) "Now Attack with Nitro Fuelled Fist !" Jaden's warrior was sent into pieces as well as his life points.

Jaden: 1700

Yusei: 1000

Jaden smiled at this as he saw one more card in Yusei's hand. "Well i guess i will lose today," Yusei nodded in a thankful way. "It was a fun duel Jaden, but this is my town," Jaden nodded. "I play my speed spell Quick Concession, this allows me to attack again if i sacrifice all my speed counters, so go Nitro Warrior, finish off Jaden !"

It all happened to fast as Jaden was flung of his bike and in to the barrier around the track, it was a nasty fall as he tumbled to the ground, Yusei stopped his bike as he ran over to him, he instantly saw the damage as Jaden's arm was showing bone, his skin was none existing, he was in a bad way. Soon the Ambulance was on the scene only to be shocked as Jaden was standing, as if nothing happened. Akiza, Zane and Alexis all ran over towards him. Zane just held back the crowd with some feeble help from the twins as Akiza ran to Yusei and Alexis to Jaden.

"Are you two ok !" both girls said in unison. Yusei nodded but then looked to Jaden who had a face of pure pain which only caused Yusei to feel sorry, yes he had to win but with so much attack points ?

"Jaden... your arm !" Alexis wanted to scream but held it in as she looked into Jaden's eyes. "I'm fine Alexis, just need sleep," Alexis wanted to slap him so hard right know, but this was the first time in 6 years since she had spoken to him, and she wanted every second of it. "Ok, but we need to after this, and please go hospital, it will make me feel better," Jaden nodded and made his way over to the ambulance, in the way he looked at Yusei and nodded. The whole time he had been in his armour all black and sharp, but as a black fog appeared around him the armour was gone, it left a more revealing form of Jaden, he had tight black jeans with a red blazer. (Just think of the old school uniform but slightly darker.) Alexis smiled at this, he was still thin but you could see the muscle breaching through.

"Yusei we need to talk after i'm better ok ?" Yusei just nodded as Jaden was soon behind closed doors and taking off down the road.

**This is a prologue to what i have been on my mind for a while now, i will not bring out the actually story yet but it will around christmas as i still have other stories to finish, my other Yu Gi Oh fic will be taken down soon as i am very sorry but i will not continue it as i believe it is to ruff and a little to short as it was my first story.**

**P.S what should this Jupiter character look like ?**


End file.
